Toilet paper rolls are a common necessary bathroom feature. Toilet paper rolls are subject to becoming unrolled, for example, by small children or household animals.
Many types of dispensing apparatus are known in the art. None, however are directed to the type disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,649 issued to Origuchi shows use of a material placed over an opening through which a sheet material is dispensed. Origuchi shows a construction for containing and dispensing plastic film which is dispensed through a polyolefin cover film provided on the inside of a takeout opening.
Tensioning of the sheet material during dispensing is also known and is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,022 issued to Fairfield. Fairfield is directed to a sheet material dispenser having a lip that acts to restrain undesirable unwinding of the sheet material due to tensioning by a spring. U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,597 issued to Thompson is directed to a gauze holder having a friction means such as an adhesive provided on guide flanges through which the gauze passes in order to prevent accidental unreeling. U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,937 issued to Guyer is directed to a dispensing carton wherein tension against the material being dispensed is provided by a top panel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,929 issued to Ebner, Jr. is directed to an input cassette for dispensing film including a fabric like material which is useful as an opening restriction means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,479 issued to Bonk discloses dispensing of a material through a constricted opening and is directed to a pre-moistened towelette dispenser which dispenses towelettes through feed slot adaptations in the lid of a box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,129 issued to Sedgwick is directed to a moist tissue dispenser which dispenses tissues through a constricted orifice. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,493 issued to Harrison and 4,262,816 issued to Margolies each disclose dispensers for pre-moistened towelettes and show a constricting dispensing plate.
Cutting edges spaced from a dispensing opening are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,157 issued to Klein et al. shows a dispenser for sheet material and a cutter which is spaced from flaps through which the sheet material is dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,624 issued to Branyan et al. shows a blade which is spaced from an opening through which a web material is dispensed.
None of these patents teach or suggest a wall mounted reusable toilet paper holder for covering, protecting, dispensing and cutting sheets of paper from a roll of toilet paper mounted within the holder.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a wall mounted reusable toilet paper holder for covering, protecting, dispensing, and cutting sheets of paper from a roll of paper mounted within the holder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toilet paper holder having a slot for dispensing the paper and a means for tensioning the paper through the slot.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toilet paper holder having a cutting edge spaced from the dispensing slot.